


Rescue

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [7]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Orga can't quite figure out the plot.
Series: Lives!verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> No True Pair 2012, "Juri has been kidnapped! Is Orga ready to rush to Juri's rescue? Or is he involved in the abduction?"

Orga blinked before looking up from his book. It was a little denser than his usual reading material, but not bad overall. If it ended up being the first in a series, he could definitely see himself reading the rest.

"Kidnapped?"

"Yeah," Rusty replied. The look on his face was hard to read, but there was just something about his demeanor that seemed off. "So we need you to go rescue her. Er, help rescue her."

"But..." Orga had nothing against Rusty's girlfriend's friend, but this seemed more like something where authorities should be involved. Authorities he didn't want to get involved with. Detoxed from the drug-induced rages and generally wanting to live without too much trouble, he thought it would probably be best if...

"C'mon..." Rusty reached for Orga's hand to tow him along and Orga sighed. This was just how it was going to be, he supposed. And really, Rusty could probably handle the heavy hitting.

"Okay," Orga agreed. He marked his place in the book and tucked it into a pocket. "Though if anything gets too crazy, we should probably call in the police. Or the military. Whoever handles..."

"We'll be fine," Rusty quickly interjected, shaking his head and squeezing Orga's hand. "So will Juri but we have to be fast."

Orga frowned. There was more to this than Rusty was letting on, and he momentarily regretted agreeing to help. But he went anyway, surprisingly, to Juri's apartment.

"I'll go in first, you follow," Rusty instructed. Orga supposed he could crack a few skulls if he really had to. For Rusty. For Juri.

Before he could say anything, Rusty barged in, and Orga was hot on his heels.

"Surprise!"

Orga blinked at the group waiting, including Juri, who gave him a little kiss on the cheek and snapped a party hat on his head.

"Wha--?" Confused, Orga looked from Juri to Rusty, who was grinning ear to ear.

"Rusty said you didn't know when your birthday was, and it's been nearly a year since you were admitted to the hospital," Juri explained. "So I... thought we should throw you a birthday party."

"I've never had a birthday party before," Orga admitted. He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. Aside from being eighteen.

"Then we have a lot of catching up to do," Rusty's girlfriend, Asagi, said. Juri nodded from beside him.

"Rusty said you'd been kidnapped," Orga told Juri, looking her over to double-check that this wasn't part of a greater nefarious plan.

Juri sighed. "I told him to ask you to help move furniture. But... thank you for coming to my rescue."


End file.
